Un final perfecto
by HanaBerrry
Summary: Se estaban sintiendo tristes en un momento en el que deberían sentir una felicidad plena, pero aquello no podían permitírselo. Su felicidad ahora era peligrosa, y el saber que nunca jamás podría estar con ella así sólo provocaba un amargo dolor. Debían sacrificarse... / Contenido sexual explícito. Lemmon. Basado antes de los diez años del manga.


**Un final perfecto**

 **.**

 **Basado antes del paso de los diez años**

 **Contenido sexual**

 **.**

" _Encontraré un futuro en el que, por un momento, cada uno de ustedes sientan una inmensa felicidad y alegría. Y será justo en ese momento en el que los mataré. Así que desde este punto en adelante, cada vez que disfruten de su felicidad, recordarán mis palabras. Y en el momento en el que lo hagan, recordarán también mi amenazante sombra y el terror de la muerte que les estoy prometiendo ahora…por toda la eternidad."_

– _Yhwach, capítulo 680_

 **.**

El paisaje de la Sociedad de Almas era desolador. Las ruinas se amontonaban entre cadáveres y sangre. Aquellos que sobrevivieron a las batallas, se encontraban heridos y exhaustos, confusos por como sus enemigos se habían desvanecido sin explicación aparente ante sus narices. Ante tal falta de fuerzas, tan sólo pudieron descansar en el suelo y observar temerosos aquella columna negra que se extendía hacia el cielo a lo lejos.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Frente a aquella columna, que resultaba ser el portal abierto por Yhwach, se encontraban las dos muchachas que Ichigo y Renji dejaron atrás. Rukia sanaba con su kido las heridas de una Orihime cansada y desesperanzada. Sus ojos estaban opacos y su rostro denotaba una aplastante tristeza. Ambas estaban preocupadas, pero Rukia mantenía la esperanza y confiaba en que sus amigos lo conseguirían, sobre todo confiaba en la tenacidad de Ichigo.

Sus orbes violáceos denotaban fuerza y una endereza que podría venirse abajo si alguno de los tres muchachos que entraron en el portal no volvían a salir. Brillaban ante el hecho de pensar que a cualquiera de ellos les pudiera pasar algo, pero su corazón se encogía de sobremanera al pensar que Ichigo pudiese morir. Y sabía que Orihime lo estaba sintiendo igual. Aquel terco muchacho entró a duras penas y con ayuda de Renji para pelear contra Yhwach, con unas posibilidades de vencer casi nulas. Sin embargo, la aparición de Ishida hizo que un brote de esperanza creciese en Rukia. Pero Orihime se sentía marchita y afligida ante la situación y las palabras que ella, a pesar de estar herida en el suelo, escuchó de Yhwach.

¿Quedaba esperanza?

La pregunta se contestó momentos después, cuando todo tembló y el portal empezó a agitarse violentamente. Rukia abrió sus ojos atemorizada de par en par, levantándose de golpe y mirando la escena, al igual que Orihime desde el suelo. Estaban aterrorizadas, no sabían que estaba ocurriendo, ¿acaso estaban a punto de morir? ¿era el fin? Toda la Sociedad de Almas se hacía esa pregunta mientras observaban asustados en espectáculo.

Minutos después, todo pareció quedar en calma y aquella columna negra se desvaneció poco a poco, dejando ver a los tres muchachos en el centro. Ishida y Renji sostenían a duras penas a un agotado Ichigo, cuya zanpakuto estaba en el suelo. Los ojos ambarinos del joven estaban clavados en el suelo, sin expresión y su respiración era débil. La morena sintió unas irremediables ganas de correr hacia él para comprobar si estaba en buen estado, pero el débil susurro de su amiga la paró.

– Kurosaki-kun… – los ojos de Orihime cobraron vida y se llenaron de lágrimas, pero su voz y su cuerpo seguían siendo débiles en ese momento.

Rukia ayudó a Inoue a levantarse a duras penas, y se mantuvo de pie sola, más no podía caminar. Los tres muchachos se acercaron con cuidado a las chicas y la morena se adelantó dejando a Orihime unos pasos atrás. Preocupada miró a Ishida y Renji, cerciorándose de que ambos estaban bien, a lo cual ellos respondieron con una amarga sonrisa de aprobación. Al momento, sus orbes violetas se clavaron en un cabizbajo Ichigo.

– Hey…– Ichigo no alzó el rostro. – ¿Estás bien…?

Sintió como el corazón se le salía del pecho ante todas las emociones contradictorias que sentía. Miedo y preocupación al verle tan alicaído, pero aliviada al verlo vivo. Temió sentirse feliz por aquellas palabras de Yhwach, y sus sentimientos se revolvieron ante aquella situación. El pánico que sintió ante la incertidumbre de saber si Ichigo moriría y aquella fuese la última vez que pudiese verlo, provocó un nudo en su garganta que ahora tenía que explotar de alguna forma.

Su mano, dubitativa y temblorosa, se alzó poco a poco ante la mirada de los demás y con gentileza se posó en la fría mejilla de Ichigo. El pelinaranjo pareció reaccionar ya que con esfuerzo y adolorido, alzó lentamente el rostro. Cuando el ámbar se mezcló con el brillante violeta de unos ojos que trataban de aguantar las lágrimas con fuerza, Rukia susurró unas palabras.

– Ya acabó todo…

Ichigo se mantuvo observando a Rukia con gesto dolido, más no por sus heridas. El pelinaranjo cerró los ojos con su ceño fruncido por la frustración y giró el rostro hacia un lado, evitando el tacto de Rukia. La morena, apenada, recogió su mano y lo miró preocupada sin entender que ocurría.

– No…no ha acabado…

 **.**

Los cuarteles de la Sociedad de Almas que se habían mantenido en pie tras la guerra, se habían convertido en improvisados hospitales para atender a los heridos. Todo era caótico en esos momentos, los heridos se acumulaban, aunque siempre se atendían a los que estaban más graves primero; aquellos que tenían heridas más leves se curaban entre ellos con su kido. Nadie podía llorar a sus muertos todavía, habían cosas que hacer antes que corrían más prisa, por lo que los fallecidos tenían que ser honrados más tarde. La prioridad en ese momento era que no hubiese más personas que enterrar.

Ante tanta gente que estaba acumulada en los improvisados hospitales, se optó por mantener a Ichigo en la casa Kuchiki mientras se recuperaba, siendo atendido por Orihime; la cual cuando terminaba de curar al muchacho, iba a ayudar a los demás ya que ella estaba recuperada. Byakuya no puso ninguna objeción, ya que era la única forma que tenía de agradecerle a Ichigo y sus amigos todo lo que habían hecho por salvar a todos.

Rukia, sin embargo, permanecía pensativa desde días atrás cuando todo supuestamente acabó. No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras desalentadoras de Ichigo, en su dolida mirada que le provocó un escalofrío por toda su pequeña columna, y sobre todo…no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Yhwach. Aquella amenaza se repetía en las mentes de todos y cada uno de los que habían estado ahí para escucharlo. Se llevó la mano al pecho y apretó su uniforme de shinigami con preocupación.

– Kuchiki-san…

La suave voz de Orihime la despertó de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente miró a la joven muchacha, la cual estaba agotada y con un deje de tristeza. Desde aquel día, Orihime apenas podía mantener la mirada a Rukia, cosa que preocupaba de sobremanera a la shinigami. Ignorando ese hecho, se acercó a ella en busca de la información que iba a darle.

– ¿Ya terminaste por hoy?

– Sí. – asintió con la cabeza también mientras jugaba con sus dedos. – Kurosaki-kun ha mejorado, sus heridas se están curando bien, sólo necesita descansar.

– Es un alivio…– suspiró

– Sí…– la pelinaranja desvió su mirada hacia un lado, nerviosa y apenada. – Debo ir a ayudar a Isane, disculpa Kuchiki-san…

– S-sí…– atónita ante el comportamiento de su amiga, la morena la observó marchar y como antes de irse, paraba en seco.

– Kuchiki-san…– la llamó, más no se dio la vuelta.

– ¿Sí?

Guardó silencio unos silencios, reuniendo fuerzas de algún modo.

– Kurosaki-kun…ha estado algo decaído estos días…– giró levemente la cabeza, sin llegar a mirar a Rukia. – Por favor, Kuchiki-san…haz algo…

La morena sorprendida se quedó sin palabras, y mientras su amiga se marchaba, ella tan sólo hizo un sonido de afirmación. Cuando la silueta de la pelinaranja desapareció, Rukia miró al suelo tratando de comprender su comportamiento y suspiró. Quizá no debió haber tocado la mejilla de Ichigo delante suya…no fue apropiado, pero en aquel momento sus emociones tomaron el control de su cuerpo y no puedo evitarlo.

Juntó sus manos y las frotó al recordar el tacto de Ichigo, y rápidamente negó con la cabeza. Fue un momento de debilidad, o eso quiso hacerse creer. Con endereza, caminó por el pasillo hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba Ichigo y tras tocar y pedir permiso, corrió la puerta. Se encontró a Ichigo recostado en el futon, mirando hacia el jardín bañado por la luz del atardecer. El pelinaranjo no se inmutó y no miró a Rukia, la cual tan sólo pudo acercarse a él, tensa y preocupada.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? – preguntó fingiendo despreocupación y arrodillándose al lado.

– Mejor.

Su respuesta fue seca y su mirada seguía clavada en el exterior. Casi pareciese que estaba ignorando a la morena. Esta reunió toda la paciencia que pudo para no patearlo, y apartó la bandeja con la comida casi intacta que Ichigo había decidido no comer.

– Deberías comer más. – gruñó a modo de regaño. – Comiendo tan poco vas a tardar más en mejorar.

El chico no dijo nada.

El silencio empezó a volverse incómodo para Rukia, la cual no estaba en su mejor momento mental para aguantar ciertas actitudes. Estaba más sensible, y su rudeza se había mitigado por la reciente guerra. Sintió una punzada ante esa indiferencia y manera de tratarla que estaba teniendo su amigo con ella. Apretó su uniforme en busca de paciencia, pero no encontró consuelo.

– Si te molesto será mejor que me vaya.

Tratando de mantener la compostura y no desmoronarse, la morena cerró los ojos buscando paz y se levantó dispuesta a irse. Sin embargo, una gran mano envolvió su menuda muñeca, parándola. Esta vez, sintió el tacto de Ichigo más cálido y respiró hondo sin darse la vuelta.

– Perdón…–habló con voz cansada pero arrepentida. – No te vayas…

– Está bien… – cedió girándose poco a poco y encontrándose con la mirada frágil de Ichigo.

– ¿Puedes cerrar la puerta de fuera…? Tengo frio…

–Claro.

Caminó hacia aquella puerta y la cerró con cuidado, sintiendo la mirada fija del shinigami en ella clavada. Se sintió nerviosa ante su escrutinio, pero fingió tranquilidad. Se enfrentó a él tras cerrar la puerta y no se atrevió a volver a sentarse a su lado. Tan sólo se quedó mirándolo desde arriba, pensando algo de lo que hablar, pero sabía que a Ichigo no le gustaban los rodeos.

– ¿Qué te ocurre, Ichigo? – más que una pregunta, fue una exigencia.

– Deberías saberlo, escuchaste las mismas palabras que yo… – susurró. – Haz el favor de sentarte, me estás poniendo nervioso.

La morena no habló, pero le hizo caso al momento. Algo extraño viniendo de ella eso de obedecer a Ichigo. Pero el rememorar las palabras de Yhwach la volvió vulnerable durante unos instantes. No contestó a Ichigo, ella tampoco lo estaba pasando bien. No podrían ser felices, o todos morirían…

¿Cómo se asimila algo así en tan poco tiempo?

– Estamos condenados a ser infelices, todos…no pude hacer nada por todos nosotros…

– Nos salvaste la vida, Ichigo. – regañó instantáneamente, recobrando algo de la fuerza que la caracterizaba. – Creo que eso ya es más de lo que nadie ha conseguido.

– ¿A qué precio, Rukia?

Se hizo el silencio mientras la morena meditaba una respuesta, pero la mirada fija de Ichigo clavada sobre ella se lo ponía difícil. Desde cuando aquel niñato la intimidaba tanto que no podía mantenerle la mirada.

– No creo que estemos condenados a ser infelices… sino, a no ser felices…

– ¿Acaso no es lo mismo? –inquirió.

La morena negó con la cabeza y lo miró fijamente, uniendo los colores de su mirada.

– No podremos ser felices como queremos, pero no quiere decir que tengamos que ser desgraciados toda la vida…

Ambos guardaron silencio durante unos segundos, pensando en lo que acababa de decir Rukia y tomándole sentido.

– Pienso que…simplemente, tendremos que aprender a vivir sin lo que deseamos. Tendremos que mentalizarnos a que nunca podremos tener aquello que tanto ansiamos, aquello que nos da la felicidad plena…

A medida que Rukia iba hablando, ambos pensaron en una persona en concreto. La persona que tenían en frente. Sintieron una punzada en el pecho al saber que nunca podrían ser nada, que jamás podrían estar juntos, pues su felicidad no es algo que pudieran permitirse, por el bien de todos. Tenían que sacrificarse…

– ¿Y a qué tendrías que renunciar tú, Rukia…?

Aquella pregunta pilló desprevenida a la morena, quien tras un respingo, miró fijamente a los ojos de Ichigo, con la boca entre abierta y su mirada nerviosa. Las palabras no sabían salir de su garganta y la tristeza se apoderó de golpe de ella. Suspiró aguantando las lágrimas que no se permitiría derramar y miró al suelo. No sabía que contestar…o más bien, no sabía cómo contestar a aquella pregunta. Tan sólo pudo contraatacar para defenderse.

– ¿Y tú…?

No alzó la mirada ni un momento, y tras un silencio, volvió a sentir la calidez del tacto de Ichigo en su mejilla. Un sentimiento inundó el pecho de Rukia, quien tan sólo pudo respirar hondo y alzar temerosa sus ojos, para juntarlos con el ámbar de Ichigo. Disfrutó con amargura aquel contacto, y sin hablar podían entenderse de sobra. Dejándose llevar irresponsablemente, no se dio cuenta de que poco a poco iba acercándose más al rostro de Ichigo.

Cuando la punta de sus narices estaban a punto de rozarse, Rukia despertó de su trance.

– N-no…no podemos Ichigo…

– Por favor…– suplicó con voz suave y dolida. – Sólo una vez…

La morena no pudo negarse ante aquella súplica desesperada y, para que mentir, ella lo necesitaba tanto como él. Accedió, sólo una vez…y sus labios se rozaron poco a poco. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban y sus labios se tocaron por primera vez, descargando una corriente por el cuerpo de ambos, sintiendo una calidez que nunca antes habían experimentado. Sin embargo, no había felicidad ninguna. El hecho de pensar que esta sería la primera y última vez que podrían estar juntos, convertía ese momento en uno muy amargo.

Una vez sus labios se fundieron en un ansioso beso, no pudieron parar. De alguna manera, esta era una despedida para siempre. Un adiós a su felicidad…

Los anchos brazos de Ichigo envolvieron el menudo cuerpo de Rukia, apretándola contra él como si no quisiera dejarla marchar. Sus besos se intensificaron y los suspiros se escapaban cada segundo que sus labios se separaban para encontrar otra manera de encajarlos. Las pequeñas manos de Rukia se colaron por el pecho bien formado del pelinaranjo y subieron por su cuello, enredándose en el cabello de su nuca. Lo estrechó más contra ella, quería sentirlo más cerca, quería mantenerlo así siempre, que no pudiera marcharse.

Quería sentirlo contra su piel, por lo que la ropa comenzaba a estorbar. En esto se adelantaron las varoniles manos de Ichigo, quien con ansias y desesperación casi arrancaba el uniforme de Rukia, dejándola medio expuesta. Atrapó cualquier pedazo de piel al descubierto con sus labios, empezando por los blanquecinos hombros de la morena, la cual se retorcía entre suspiros. Bajaba los besos a medida que bajaba la tela del dichoso uniforme y ella lo imitó de igual manera.

En un momento la morena acabó con unas bragas simples blancas y los vendajes que le cubrían los pechos, tumbada bajo un Ichigo con el torso al descubierto. La piel de ambos era un cuadro de morados y heridas, más ningún otro cuerpo les habría parecido más hermoso en aquel momento. Trató de deshacerse de los vendajes para dejar los pequeños pechos de la morena a su disposición, y sus ojos se cruzaron mientras lo hacía. Aquella mirada fue ansiosa y triste, sabían que no volverían a estar juntos nunca más. Los ojos de ambos brillaron reprimiendo sus emociones, y para sellarlos, se fundieron en un beso profundo.

Sus lenguas danzaban mientras la mano de Ichigo apretaba uno de sus suaves pechos ya liberados. Los suspiros de Rukia se tornaron más agitados y sus manos acariciaban la espalda del muchacho, sintiendo las heridas bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Ninguno podía dejar de pensar en lo injusto de la situación pero Ichigo trató de acallar aquellas voces de su cabeza, bajando a los pechos de la morena y lamiéndolos con ímpetu.

– I-Ichigo…

Un suave y erótico gemido salió de los labios de la morena, quedándose grabado en la memoria de Ichigo para siempre. Aquella sería la única vez que sus oídos volverían a escuchar una música tan perfecta. Quiso seguir deleitándose con aquellos suspiros y gemidos, por lo que apretaba y lamía sus pechos a la vez, bajando hacia sus bragas, besando su estómago y provocándole pequeños espasmos por lo sensible de la zona.

Llegó al centro de sus piernas, con una visible humedad que se calaba por la tela y desprendiendo una agradable calidez. Ichigo la observó desde allá abajo, estaba sonrojada y agitada, sus ojos brillaban e imploraban que siguiese, y él obedeció al instante. Acarició sus bien torneados muslos, subiendo por su humedad y rozándola por encima de las bragas. Sus gemidos se volvieron a escuchar en aquella habitación un poco más fuerte. Agarró los bordes con sus manos y tiró hacia abajo lentamente, exponiendo totalmente su desnudez.

Se incorporó y la observó como quien observa la obra de arte más hermosa que sus ojos jamás habían contemplado. La deseó…la deseó más de lo que ya lo hacía, y desearía poder tenerla para siempre, pero sólo podría ser por esa noche. Y aquello tan sólo le provocó más ansias de besarla y sentirla más cerca de él. Se abalanzó al instante sobre sus labios, notando como las manos de la morena bajaban a duras penas la parte de abajo que tapaban a Ichigo, consiguiendo finalmente quedar en igualdad de condiciones.

Ella también estaba desesperada, lo ansiaba y deseaba con todas sus fuerza, y tan sólo quería tenerlo dentro de ella, sentirlo de alguna manera pareciese que nunca podría irse. Notó la dureza de su miembro rozando contra ella, deslizándose con facilidad por lo húmeda que se encontraba, y aquella sensación era indescriptible. Ambos suspiraban y buscaban un contacto más profundo. Se acomodaron, y las piernas de la morena se enroscaron a las caderas de él.

Pararon unos segundos para retomar el aliento y al separarse, se miraron de nuevo. Hablaron con sus ojos, se dijeron todo lo que no hacía falta decirse con palabras. La mirada de Ichigo preguntó si quería seguir, temeroso de que ella se echase atrás y tuviese que parar en ese justo momento, pero para su suerte, ella asintió con decisión. Sus frentes se juntaron y sus ojos quedaron más cerca de lo que nunca en su vida habían estado. Nervioso, entró lentamente dentro de ella.

Su estrechez se hizo evidente, y sumándole su calidez y humedad, Ichigo apretó los dientes ante aquella placentera sensación. Un gemido se escapó de los labios de Rukia y sus dedos apretaron la espalda del muchacho. No sintió dolor, sino un embriagador placer que no quería que acabase nunca. Se movieron lentamente, disfrutando el momento y sus cuerpos se rozaban piel con piel, volviéndose poco a poco un único ser. El ansia se apoderó poco a poco de Ichigo, y las embestidas se hacían más profundas y rápidas, al igual que los gemidos de ambos.

Sentían como llegaban a un punto en el que parecía que todo fuese a explotar, sus emociones eran confusas, pero trataban de no pensar demasiado en aquello.

Pero era imposible.

Cruel, era cruel. El destino es cruel, el mundo es cruel. La responsabilidad que recaía sobre sus hombros era cruel. No poder volver a sentirse como se estaban sintiendo era cruel. Las lágrimas se agolpaban tras los ojos de ambos al igual que aquel inminente orgasmo. Trataban de aguantar ambas cosas lo máximo que les era posible, pero el clímax llegó primero tras un gemido de la morena y un gruñido ronco de él. El cuerpo de Ichigo descansó con cuidado sobre el de ella, escondiendo su rostro en su fino cuello. Ahora era más difícil aguantar las lágrimas.

La morena no podía aguantar más esta situación, era demasiado doloroso y no podía soportarlo. Trató de hacer a un lado a Ichigo, quien sin problema se quitó de su lado, y en silencio. Ninguno dijo nada, tan sólo se quedaron desnudos y recostados al lado del otro. Rukia luchaba por dentro por no desmoronarse al darse cuenta que esto se había acabado, era el final.

No podía soportarlo, así que comenzó a acomodarse la ropa ante la mirada de Ichigo. Nadie dijo nada más mientras ella se vestía. El corazón de ambos apretaba. Dolía. Quemaba. Aquel momento que debería ser feliz, estaba siendo el más doloroso y amargo de sus vidas.

Rukia terminó de acomodarse la ropa, y de rodillas en el futon, tan sólo pudo mirar al suelo sin saber qué decir.

– Lo siento…

– ¿Hm? – la morena lo miró sorprendida. – No te disculpes…yo también quise…

– Supongo que…esto se acaba aquí…– las palabras se atascaban en la garganta del pelinaranjo.

– Tenemos que hacerlo…

– Sí…

Se estaban sacrificando por un bien mayor, era el mantra que se repetían para no caer en el egoísmo y la irresponsabilidad de ser felices. Y eso dolía demasiado, tanto que las lágrimas de Rukia comenzaban a asomarse.

– Debo irme… – se levantó rápido y sin mirar al pelinaranjo, el cual la observó apenado y entendiendo lo que ocurría.

– Sí…

No quiso hacérselo más difícil, así que la dejó marchar.

Una vez más…

Se marchó sin mirar atrás, con aquel nudo en el pecho que iba a romperse en cualquier momento. Abrió la puerta y con rapidez la cerró tras de sí, parándose unos segundos y respirando hondo en vano, ya que las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Apretó los ojos tratando que parasen de salir y cerró con fuerza los puños. No se dio cuenta que no estaba sola hasta que notó que Orihime había llegado hacia escasos minutos y la vio.

Enmudeció y trató de secarse rápidamente las lágrimas ante la apenada mirada de Inoue. Iba a decir algo, pero no salían las palabras y la mirada penetrante de Orihime sólo le hacía sentir culpable, pues ella no era tonta. La pelinaranja desvió la mirada con tristeza y lo único que Rukia pudo ser capaz de hacer, fue marcharse de allí.

Huyendo. Huyendo de ella. Huyendo de él. Huyendo de su felicidad.

Huyendo de un final perfecto.

* * *

 **Bien, debo decir que no sé si continuar este fic o dejarlo como un one-shot. He querido plasmar mi teoría de por qué el final de Bleach acabó como ha acabado y lo duro de una situación en la que debes dejar ir tu felicidad para siempre.**

 **Aquella frase de Yhwach en el capítulo 680 creo que es clave para entender todas las incongruencias del final. Empezando con el por qué Ishida y Chad están trabajando de algo que prometieron nunca harían. Y luego, algo que me pregunto, ¿por qué Yhwach no apareció en la boda de Ichigo y Orihime o en el nacimiento de su hijo Kazui? Se supone que volvería cuando más feliz se sintiese, sin embargo...aparece diez años después, tras encontrarse de nuevo con Rukia. En fin, no sé, son teorías y ya xD**

 **Así que bueno, en eso me basé para mi fic, y quería meterle lemmon, porque sí, porque lo necesito. Quizá lo continúe, quizá no. Dependiendo de si les gusta o no :3**

 **¡Espero sus reviews!**

 **Con cariño.**

 **Atte: _HannaBerry_**


End file.
